Save yourself from me
by Life is not a snapshot
Summary: AJ Mitchell, best friend of the 'ecentric' Tony Stark. She also happens to be a demigoddess. She had a hard life to begin with, but it only gets worse when she's forced to be an Avenger, and guard Loki. Of course, they already seem to know each other. Loki/OC. Plaese read authors note inside!


**Hey guys! I'm gonna start by saying that I don't own Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, The Avengers, Marvel, or any of its characters. I highly doubt I'm the only one in the fandom who feels genuine sympathy for Loki and his situation. I'm not saying I condone his actions, but I can clearly see where he's coming from when he does them. I won't be debating my position on that with anyone because it won't be changing so please don't start a pointless argument. This story will be composed of one shots from Iron Man 1 (and quite possibly 2) and Thor, then a full Avengers fic. Thanks and enjoy!**

"When people think the name AJ Mitchel, the woman herself is usually one of the last things thought of. She is best known for her brilliant advances in innovative medical equipment. The daughter of a single mother after her father's death in a plane crash months before her birth, she was diagnosed at six years old with dyslexia and ADHD. No elementary school would tolerate the conditions, which in conjunction, made it nearly impossible to learn in a traditional manner and setting.

The odds seemed against her every step of the way. However, fate intervened in the form of Howard Stark, who took her under his wing as a favor for his longtime friend. She grew up alongside the brilliant mind that is Tony Stark, being twelve years younger** (AN: I'm being kind and saying he's in his mid-thirties and the lifestyle is making him seem older). **Neither she nor the prodigy ever attended public school aside from when they attended the most prestigious collages available to them. Both graduated respectively Suma Cum Laude from M.I.T. in their late teens.

Ms. Mitchell went on to receive a degree from Harvard Medical School to go along with it. Job offer came pouring in. In the end, they were both wealthy, their own bosses, and enjoying life. Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Stark are now business partners. They work together in a, some would say, contradictive relationship working to both develop new weapons and advance medical equipment.

It's all labeled as Stark Industry products, if only to keep credit where it's due. With Mr. Howard Stark, without whom, this world would be a very different place. He gave us two of the most brilliant minds we will ever know. He devoted his time to mentoring them every day until his death. And with the passing of a titan, two more are born."

The crowd clapped politely as the slideshow ended with a black and white photo of Howard with Tony on his right and AJ at his left, the three of them studying a set of blueprints for some random project. AJ had been scheduled to speak at some medical conference in Miami about some upcoming changes in ultrasound monitors. Before the applause could end a nervous looking blonde woman hurried to the podium. "I apologize ladies and gentlemen, but Ms. Mitchell had to leave. She received word on the whereabouts of Mr. Stark and is en-route to meet him at the airport." In less than three seconds the reporters in the crowd to trample each other in a mad dash to the door.

Tony was making his way down the plane ramp, expecting Pepper to be waiting like always. But she wasn't. In her place though, leaning against his sleek black car with her arms crossed and sunglasses to disguise worried eyes, was AJ. A smile broke out when a wheelchair was refused and her friend approached, looking almost exactly as he did the last she saw him, plus a sling. He didn't seem in any hurry and commented on her rare frown. It was a huge relief. She thought back to that horrible day that seemed so long ago.

Rhodey had come to the house, told her about the explosion, and the fact that he had no idea where Tony was. If he was even still alive. He'd held her as she cried, even stayed the night. Thinking back she almost blushed. She had only ever cried in front of one person before that. Even Tony had never seen it. But she couldn't bear to lose him, she knew, she wasn't strong enough to bury another friend. "So where's Pepper?" He pulled her back and unknowingly quelled the tears pricking her eyes again.

"On vacation, I had to get her unglued from the phone. She was bothering Rhodey. Probably doesn't even know your back yet." He nodded. "What are we standing around for, I've got stuff to do." He said briskly, and took off toward the car. She sent Rhodey a thankful smile and slid in the back with him. "Oh, I almost forgot. I figured you could use these." She started easily, producing a Burger King bag from seemingly nowhere. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he almost sounded sincere.

* * *

"Miss Mitchell?" she stopped at her name, finding a slightly shorter than herself, balding man to her left. "What can I do for you?" she acknowledged. "Can I speak with you a moment?" She looked ahead seeing Tony disappear toward the front of the conference room. "Well, were about to start here. I can answer whatever you want afterward, okay?"

"I'm not a reporter." He came unnervingly close to what could be classified as a snap. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Enforcement and Logistics Division." A chuckle escaped her, "Woah." "I know, were working on it." She nodded, more than a little annoyed. "Look, I understand that this is kind of a miracle. And I do too, I mean, no one is happier than me that he's home but come on. He's been back in the country what? Half an hour? An we've already been contacted by the DOD, FBI, CIA, I-." She was cut off as he interrupted. Again. "We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

She turned to look at him fully, which didn't really work with the height difference. "Just who is 'we'? I've never even heard of this group you claim to be with so why don't you just-" "AJ, Tony wants you up here please." Obie's voice cut off the likely threat and she glared hatefully with a curt 'I guess we'll have to continue this lovely chat some other time, yeah?" she didn't wait for a reply, disappearing from his view. She honestly hoped she would have to see him again. She had a feeling they wouldn't get along.

* * *

"You realize how bad you just stepped in it right?" He simply nodded. "I just. It's what I need to do right now. I have to figure some things out." AJ heaved a sigh. "Tony, I know you always have a reason for what you do, I'll admit I can't figure this one out, but I can see you want to do what's right. So I'll be there if you need me."

"I wanna start working on something, something kind of huge." He paused and she made a motion for him to continue. "I want to take another look at the arc reactor technology," he could see her about to interrupt so he hurried the rest out, "Listen, I know what you're gonna say but quit it. It works." She shrugged, not wanting to be negative after saying she'd support him. "On a science project level, maybe. It was never cost effective. Besides, there hasn't been a breakthrough in that since before I was born." "Maybe. And stop flaunting your age there's no one here but me." She rolled her eyes at his off topic comment. "Are you gonna tell me your breakthrough or what cause if not I can just leave."

"Alright look," he took to unbuttoning his shirt until his friend could see the arcs glow through his black undershirt. He even pulled it down to show the top of the device. AJ stared for a moment, so that was it? What was keeping him alive? Obie had told her but it didn't compare to truly seeing it, lodged in his chest. The doctor in her wanted to know everything there was to know about it. But the part of her that was this man's friend ached at the thought that his life depended on currently unstable technology. Cautiously, she extended her fingers and ran them over the cold metal edge of the energy source and onto warm skin. She nodded to herself, "What exactly did you have in mind?"


End file.
